Far Away
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: A nerd Ally and Austin a popular jock. They hate each other. When the class goes on a trip the plane suddenly crashes. They are not on a Island like most other storys, they strand in New York, far away from their home 'miami' they are forced to live together for a long time till they have enough money to go home. But will they fall in love when they spend so mutch time together?
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't wait to post it! How hard i try haha. So i hope you like my new story. Please say what you think, and for the people that don't know me, i will update everyday, even if it is a short chapter. So read my other story's :**

**1: 'It All Started With A Tweet (Complete)**

**2: 'I don't Need A Babysitter (Complete)**

**3: 'Nobody Understands (Complete) **

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything :(**

_Chapter 1 Not Him!_

* * *

I sat in class, besides cassidy, on the other side of me Austin Moon. Just my favourite people. (Note the sarcasm) I have no friends in this class, well. i think Bella is Nice, but the rest is shit. All those groups of populars. All fake, nothing real. Austin and i have something special. Not in a good way. We hate each other since kindergarten. We were the opposite, different. He was ' cool '. The way he called himself, i know, cocky right! I'm the loser, he called me that, i think i'm a loser too, but he is a perv, he flirts with every girl exept for me. Thank god! And he always has that nasty comments on everyone, such a dirty minded boy.

"We are going to a special place for our trip"

"Where are we going?" screamed someone behind me.

"That is still a secret. Take summer clothes with you because it can be pretty hot. You are all tomorrow at school on 9. We take the bus to the plane. "it was quiet in the classroom.

"Can you chose where you sit in the plane?" asked Dallas.

"No, the spots are selected in advance." you heard children groaning in the class.

"So i will see you all tomorrow, and have a nice day. You all can go now "spoke the teacher. We all walked out and i jumped in the car of my older brother Mike. "How was school?" he asked opening the carby for me.

"Thanks" i said.

"Well ... Tomorrow is the trip, we are going away for 2 weeks. "i said excited.

"2 weeks without you, i don't know if I'm going to enjoy myself without you." he said sarcasticly. I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm gonna miss you to bro" i said while rolling my eyes.

When we were home i ran into the house. It was already late. I packed everything i needed, makeup? No, i didn't wore makeup. Maybe that was the reason boys never liked me but i didn't care, if a boy didn't liked me for me but only for my makeup, he was an ass. Like all the boys. I hated them actually, exept for my friend Dez, my father and my brother Mike. Dez and Trish were in another class, a class lower than me, I was disappointed that I would be without friends for 2 weeks. How would I survive that? I pulled out my songbook/diary and put it in my suitcase.

The next morning went fast. The bus trip was long and boring. I wrote in my diary the whole trip. At the plane I stood in line to load my suitcase. When I picked up my bag Austin came. Uggh! He bumped against me causing my suitcase to fall on the ground. I sighed.

"Go away Austin." i said trying to act as normal as possible.

"No" he said simple.

"What?" i asked confused.

"I'm not, i need my suitcase too you know" he said. With that he took his suitcase and threw it in the box. With difficulty I threw my suitcase in there also. We walked with everyone in the airplane, I hugged my diary against my chest. My place was designated. I was in the middle of the plane, right by the window. I stared out the window for a while, a song started to play on my iPod. Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj. I sang along quietly.

**I can be selfish Feel so impatient Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of a road**

**I can get low I can get low Don't know which way is up Yeah I can get high, I can get high Like I could never come down**

**Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can't handle my worst You ain't getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**

**Its like all the good things They fall apart like like Marilyn Monroe**

**Truth is we mess up Till we get it right I dont want to end up losing my soul**

**I can get low, I can get low Don't know which way is up Yea I can get high, I can get high Like I could never come down**

**Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can't handle my worst You ain't getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**

**Take me or leave me I'll never be perfect believe me I'm worth it So take me or leave me So take me or leave me Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can't handle my worst You ain't getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**

Suddenly i heard someone sitting down next to me. I dared to look beside me to see fucking Austin Moon. He had the same face as me. Shock. Shit, this was going to be the worst flight ever!

**So what do you think? I hope you all like it, tomorrow there will be another chapter! Byeeezzz**


	2. Chapter 2 Thank God You Are Ok!

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I love you all already, so here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 2 Thank God You Are Ok!_

* * *

I sighed deeply and turned away from him. That airfares would be 6 hours. 6 hours! This was the end. After 15 minutes I heard Austin next to me snoring. When should the plane take off? Suddenly I heard a heavy voice from the intercom.

"We are going to take off. I would ask you guys to put your seatbelt on. Pleasant journey. " I put on my belt and looked at the sleeping Austin. He had to do to his belt.

"Austin?" I asked. No response.

"Austin?" I whisper-yelled a little harder. Still nothing. I started to shake him awake. Austin opened his eyes.

"What's up dork? Stop shaking me! "he said irritated.

"Do your belt , we're going to take off," I said. I tried to ignore his behavior. Inhale, exhale.

"Thanks" he mumbled. I searched for my pills in my bag, shit, I forgot them. I swallowed pills against my fear of flying, they worked sedative. I was always afraid of airplanes because my mother died in a plane crash.

"Shit! Shit! "i whisper-yelled frustrated.

"What?!" Austin asked harsh.

"Nothing" i said, shaking badly. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. Suddenly I felt the aircraft go up. I tried to focus on 1 point. Sometimes I noticed that Austin looked at me worried but I ignored it. I was too busy with my fear. Once we were in the air it went better. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.

linebreak

I woke up by Austin that shook me awake. I opened my eyes.

"What now Austin!" i said angry. Suddenly i saw that the plane was shaking and that people were screaming.

"Ok, don't panic but the plane is going to crash." he said serious. No! Please no! This is not happening right? The memories of my mother came back and my eyes got watery.

"Not again" i cried.

"My mom died in a plane crash!" i yelled crying.

My sadness changed into anger fast. I stood up from my seat and hit everything i saw with cries between every hit.

"SHIT!" i yelled.

"God dammit Ally!" austin said. He grabbed my wrists. I tried to get out of his grip but he pulled me into his chest.

"Let go of me!" I yelled while tears streaming down my face. He pulled me closer and whispered:

" Shhh Ally, We are gonna make it together, you just need to calm down. "in my ear. I slammed my fist in his hard chest.

"I don't want to calm down moon! We are going to freaking die! "i shouted sobbing. Hey just holded me closer and i finally gave in.

Weird right? Austin was nice to me, well ... We are probably going to die so. ..

"Please ..." i mumbled into his chest.

"What? "he asked in a hushing tone. I sat sobbing into his lap.

"Please protect me..." i whimpered hiding into his chest.

"Just close your eyes Ally "he whispered. I broke our stare and closed my eyes. He sang a song in my ear.

**When you're on your own**  
**Drowning alone**  
**And you need a rope that can pull you in**  
**Someone will throw it**

**And when you're afraid**  
**That you're gonna break**  
**And you need a way to feel strong again**  
**Someone will kno-**

Suddenly i heard a crash and everything went black.

I woke up with trouble. I looked around and saw that I was in the arms of Austin, his arms protectively around me. It felt good, but I was shocked by what I saw. I saw a plane full of corpses, all dead. I turned around and started to wake up Austin.

"Austin? Austin? "i asked whimpering.

"Wake up please" i whispered. His eyes opened and met mine.

"Is everyone dead?" he asked. I nodded sad.

"I think so.." i whispered.

"Thank god you are ok!" he said and he hugged my against his chest again.

"Thank god" he whispered again.

**So i hope you liked it! See you tomorrow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Why Are You Being Like This?

**Hey! Some people asked me to write longer chapters, i'm sorry but i can't, i have alot of homework and i'm hollands, so it takes me really long for 1 chapter, but i update everyday, what i want to say is that in the weekends the chapter are longer. And i'm very sorry for the short chapters, i try :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin or Ally or anything else in the story.**

_Chapter 3 Why Are You Being Like This?_

* * *

"But why?" i asked.

He pulled away a bit so he could look me in the eyes.

"You hate me remember? You don't like me. "i said.

"We were about to die, and i was pretty scared to be all alone with all those dead people." he explained.

"So you still hate me?" i asked confused. He stayed quiet.

"Ok, you hate me, if that is what you think of me!" i said angry.

"Then i hate you too" i said. I stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going? Austin asked.

"Out of here" i said. I walked out of the plane and heard footsteps following me.

"Why are you following me?" i said rolling my eyes.

"Where els should i go then? We are in ... I don't know, But thats the problem, We don't know where we are, we need eachother "he spoke.

"I doubt that" i mumbled. I continued to walk forward, ignoring him again.

"Where are we going he asked suddenly.

"I don't know "i said annoyed. "Just stop talking to me" i whined.

I'd hate to him. But I admitted, he could be cute. Only from the outside then. But he said himself that he hated me. Cool with me. We walked along many buildings. Eventually I saw a sign: ' Welcome to New York ' on it.

"I think this will anwser your question." i said. I pointed to the Board.

"I don't understand." Austin said.

"What?" i asked. I didn't understand him.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked. I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Why are you being like this?" i fired back.

"You are the one that always bullied me, then saved me, then hugging me and making me feel safe, and then fucking say you hate me!" i shouted.

"Sorry that i have feelings!" i ended. I turned back to the way and started to walk faster. I hear Austin mumbeling something like ' sorry ' but i ignored it. This would be so mutch fun! Sarcasm is back! Gosh, i hated Austin, i hated this stupid ' vacation ' and i hated the fact that we were going to spend so mutch time together. Like: KILL ME NOW!

**Sorry for this short chapter, i have so mutch homework... I hope tomorrow will be better. Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 1 bed?

**Here is another chapter (short)**

_Chapter 4 1 bed?_

Suddenly we saw a hotel, we walked over to a woman that probably worked here. "What can i do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Ehmm. we want a place to stay actually. What can we get for 500 dollar?" i asked. I always had money with me, just to be sure i could survive in situations like this. "One room" she said. "2 beds?" i asked hopefully. "1 bed" she said. I looked to my side to see Austin smirking. Like, what the hell! "Ugghh, fine" i sighted and gave the money to the woman. She showed us the room. It was really small. The bed i mean. When the woman walked out of the room i turned to Austin. "Someones gonna sleep on the floor" i said. "Not me" he said. I fell into the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep here, you always can sleep with me you know" he smirked. "Hell no!" i shouted. "On the floor it is" i mumbled.

**Sorry for this short chapter again. but things aren't the best right now, tomorrow there will be a long chapter btw... xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Cuddle

**I'm alright now, so here is the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 5 Cuddle_

* * *

It was night. And you could guess. Austin got the bed. I was lying with a thin blanket on the ground. Austin slept for almost 3 hours, I couldn't sleep. I used my jacket as a pillow, as Austin had taken everything. Yes, you're right. I prefer to lay on a cold floor without a pillow then I lay next to Austin. I shivered. For $ 500 we got a room, but it was cold. I curled up under the blanket and closed my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep. The cold air that seemed to go through my blanket. I looked to see Austin sleeping.. A warm thick blanket over himself with his head on a pillow. I kept wonder if I would lie down next to Austin. Under the blanket. This discussion in my head took half an hour. Eventually I gave up. It was cold, I was scared, and I was tired. I crawled under the blanket and moved as far away as possible from Austin.

I was lying on the edge of the bed and almost fell off. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind from outside. Suddenly I heard Austin.

"You nearly fall out of the bed, come in my arms, otherwise you'll catch a cold." there missed something. O, a grin, smirk, flirt. Nothing. He just said it sweetly. I turned a bit to get to face him. I doubted but thought, what do I have to lose? I moved a bit back until I lay in the arms of Austin. He put his arms around me gentle.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered. I nodded softly and whispered.

"You too Austin" with that i could finally sleep, ok, maybe in the arms of Austin, not my first choice, but i had to say that he was really warm, and strong. Did i mentioned that he was shirtless? Yes, Austin Moon and i cuddled up while he was shirtless.

I felt his abs against my back. it was morning. I opened my eyes and noticed that Austin still was asleep. He stroked my hair in his sleep. Softly, but sweet. I couldn't pull away from him because it felt really good. This night was just so weird, he actually was nice to me, almost being dead changed people i think, in a good way ofcourse. Maybe i overreacted a little yesterday. maybe i was upset with the idea that he hated me. I felt Austin kissing my hair.

"Good morning." he whispered in a raspy voice. Gosh, that was so sexy!

"Sleeping next to me wasn't that bad huh?" he asked.

"O just shut up Austin." i giggled.

"Yes, i slept very good." i said smiling.

"But my back still hurts from that stupid floor." i groaned.

"I can make that better" he smirked. Without warning he started to stroke my back, a massage would work better but i wasn't complaining at all.

"W-what are you doing?" i stuttered. He smiled.

"Massages not always work you know, just stroking can be very good." he said. "I guess" i whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, just wondering what my parents are doing now, they don't even know i'm here, i'm going to call them." i said. He kept stroking my back.

"Yes, me too." he said. I turned around to face him.

"Well... till then we are stuck with eachother."

"Friends?" he asked. I nodded.

"Alright, friends" he smiled.

"And btw, i never 'really' hated you, i just disliked you" he said.

"That makes me feel alot better." i said sarcasticly. "

But still thanks, i'm just worried, i have no money to fly all back to Miami" i said. "We will find a way to get the money, believe me."

**Ok, i'm sorry my chapters are always short, but they will always be, sorry :(**


	6. Chapter 6 Weird Waitress

**I had a party last night but pushed myself in writing a chapter, short but i hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 6 Weird Waitress_

* * *

I stretched Out and stood up..

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Eating breakfast" i said.

"In your bra?" Shit! I covered my body with my arms.

"Gosh! Why didn't you say that before?! "i murmered in frustration.

"Too mutch fun" he laughed.

"Where is the sweet Austin?" i whispered to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" i said annoyed. I walked over to the bathroom and put my dress from yesterday on, i had nothing else to wear. I walked out and found my way out of the room. I turned around and looked at Austin.

"Are you coming with me?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

He snapped out of his daze.

"Uhmm, yeah.." he walked after me. We walked into some kind of restaurant. We sat down at some table at the window.

"We are lucky that the meal is for free, because i have only $ 10" Austin said.

"Maybe i need to find a job, maybe as waitress here or something." i said.

"Yeah, you find a job" he said.

"You too" i said.

"No"

"Yes" there walked a waitress over to us.

"Can i help you? And i heard your conversation, it isn't fair if you let your wife work, that is so cliche, the man watching tv with beer "she laughed.

Austin and i looked worried at eachother.

"W-we.. Uhmm Us, Not gonna happen ... We are not married ok? "i said.

"What she said." Austin spoke.

"You sure act like one." she giggled.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Water with ... french fries" i said.

"Pancakes" Austin squiked happy.

"Such a kid." i teased. The waitress came back.

"Are you too sure you are not married or something?" she asked.

"Last time we checked" Austin said.

**See you tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7 The Lost Get Found

**So, here is another chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i still don't own anything, working on it :)**

_Chapter 7 The Lost Get Found_

* * *

We ate and walked back to our room. Austin said that he was going to get us some drinks and snacks for tonight when we were going to watch a movie together. Perfect time for me. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my journal when I was sure he was gone. I was working on a song in the plane but i was interrupted because of the crash. This was what i had so far:

**Hello my friend**  
**I remember when you were **  
**So alive with your wide eyes to the light **  
**Then the light that you had when your heart was stolen**  
**Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'**  
**You wanna run but you're hesitatin' **  
**I'm talkin' to me**

**Don't let the lights go down**  
**Don't let the fire burn out**  
**Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe**  
**Why don't you rise up now?**  
**Don't be afraid to stand out**  
**That's how the lost get found**  
**The lost get found**

**So when you get the chance (get the chance)**  
**Are you gonna take it (take it)**  
**There's a really big world at your fingertips**  
**And you know you have the chance to change it**  
**There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin' **  
**There's a man whose faith is dying**  
**Love is calling you**

**Don't let the lights go down**  
**Don't let the fire burn out**  
**Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe**  
**Why don't you rise up now?**  
**Don't be afraid to stand out**  
**That's how the lost get found**  
**The lost get found**

**Why do we go with the flow?**

Till there, i had some inspirations... I thought of something like this. I started writing it down and then sung it out loud.

**Why take the easier road?**  
**Why are we playin' it safe? **  
**Love came to show us the way**  
**Love is a chance we should take**  
**I'm movin' out of the way **

**Dada dada da da**

I thought of some more, that part was a little about Austin and me, like it was faith that we ended up together or something.

**Don't let the lights go down**  
**Don't let the fire burn out**  
**Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe**  
**(stand up)**  
**Don't let the lights go down**  
**Don't let the fire burn out (stand up)**  
**Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe**  
**Why don't you rise up now?**  
**Don't be afraid to stand out**  
**That's how the lost get found**  
**The lost get found**

**So when you get the chance**  
**Are you gonna take it**  
**There's a really big world at your fingertips**  
**And you know you have the chance to change it**

Done ... I sighted happy to myself. Another song done. I heard someone open the door. Austin. His hands full with snacks and cola. He stared at me. Weird.

"Were you singing?" he asked quietly.  
I nodded and said: "yup" with a popping ' p '.

"Cool." he said.

"Yeah cool." i answered. Jeez, this was awkward.

"Well ...I think I'm going to ask for a job here. "i said.

"Ok, I'm going to do nothing." he sighted and let himself fall in the bed.  
This was hopeless. "You are hopeless ..." i mumbled.

I walked out and ran to the bar. I waited till some brunette guy turned to me.  
"What can i do for you?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if i could get a job here, i kinda need the money right now." i said unsure.

"Ok, one moment." he turned his back to me.

"Bea!" he shouted.

"Bea!" he shouted again when noone responsded.

"Yeah?" i heard an young lady walking over to us. "Uhm, this woman wants a job here ..." he said pointing to me.

**See you tomorrow! I'm so tired! :o**


	8. Chapter 8 Crying

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 8 Crying_

* * *

I waited nervously for her the answer.

"Let me see, wonderful girl, you have worked in a restaurant before?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I have previously worked in a restaurant." i said.

"We will be partners" the brunette said smirking and coming closer to me. I pushed him away laughing.

"Sorry, i don't date kids" i said grinning.

"I'm 15" Hey whined.

"Yup," i said. Bae smiled.

"I already like you" she spoke, and winked at me. I laughed at the red face of the brunette.

"And what is your name?" i asked.

"Dallas, and I'm NOT a kid!" he said.

"Sure" i said rolling my eyes. I walked away.

"I see you tommorow bae!" i shouted.

"Be on time! 12! "she screamed back. "Alright!" With that i walked back into the room.

I stopped when i heard someone sob. Wait? Sob? I opened the door a little to see Austin, sitting in a corner, sobbing silently. I couldn't believe my eyes, Austin, was crying. But then i realised what i just said. He was crying, and seeing him like this broke my heart.

I opened the door fully this time. Austins looked up to meet my gaze, his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"What is going on?" i asked.

"Are you alright?" i was worried.

"Well ...I-i miss my little sister "he whimpered.

"Sister?" i asked.

"Yeah, m-my six year old sister, i would always hug with her till she fell asleep, and kiss her goodnight, i just miss her." he said. This was so cute. But what should i do?

"Did you called your parents?" i asked.

"A-about that ... I d-d-don't have my parents, t-they don't live anymore. "this time he looked down.

"My older brother takes care for her right now, but i miss her like shit!" he shouted crying. I walked over to him and hugged him thight to me.

"Shhh ... You will see your sister soon. "i whispered softly. I kissed his forhead and rubbed his back. "Together remember?"

**Tomorrow chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9 Walk To Remember

**Here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 9 Walk To Remember_

* * *

This was really the first time i saw Austin crying, it was another side of hime i never dreamed of seeing, how weird it maybe sounded, it was cute to see him cry. Here we were, in our room. In bed, Austin sleeping on my lap and i was stroking his hair. Eventually after half an hour Austin was calmed down. He showed photos of his little sister Kimmy. She had blonde hair just like Austin, but with sparkeling green eyes, her birthday was in a month, so i promised him that we would use the money to see her first. Talking to him about that emotional subjects was really great. I loved the way he talked about his sister. Weird but true. I didn't remember how we ended up in this position. His eyes were closed and he snored a little, but i didn't care. I was staring at him for the whole time, at his cheeks, his closed eyes, his lips, his blonde hair. If you saw his face this close, it was really gorgeous. Some perfect face. But without any emotion. It was getting late, like 7. I tried to reach the chips that was laying beside the bed.

I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. I started eating some popcorn while watching 'A walk to remember'. Such a beautiful movie, i cried the first time i watched it. You couldn't blame me though, i was a girl, girls cry alot, more when they are on their period, but that was another story haha. Suddenly Austins eyes flew open, still red from crying. He stared at me without showing emotion.

"Hey" i said smiling softly. I stroked his cheek.

"Feeling better?" i asked. Austin nodded but still looked sad. I leaned closer to him and brushed my lips against his forhead.

"I never break a promise Austin, you are going to see your sister first" i said.

"Thanks" he mumbled softly, still not breaking eyecontact.

"What movie are you watching?" Austin asked.

"'A walk to remember'" i said and looked back at the screen. Austin stood up and sat next to me grabbing some popcorn.

"I saw that movie once, good movie" he added.

"Ow! Here is my favourite song!" i cried happily".

**There's a song that's inside of my soul. **  
**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again **  
**I'm awake in the infinite cold. **  
**But you sing to me over and over and over again. **

**So, I lay my head back down. **  
**And I lift my hands and pray **  
**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **  
**I know now you're my only hope. **

**Sing to me the song of the stars. **  
**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. **  
**When it feels like my dreams are so far **  
**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. **

**So I lay my head back down. **  
**And I lift my hands and pray **  
**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **  
**I know now, you're my only hope. **

**I give you my destiny. **  
**I'm giving you all of me. **  
**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am **  
**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. **

**So I lay my head back down. **  
**And I lift my hands and pray **  
**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **  
**I pray, to be only yours **  
**I know now you're my only hope. **


	10. Chapter 10 Friendzoned

**School is so mutch! I have so mutch homework this week, i'm really sorry, i hope you still enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 10 Friendzoned_

* * *

I looked at the screen. Feeling every word she sung. I sung along quietly till the song was over. They kissed, well he kissed her. I melted. I looked over to see Austin staring at the tv. I thought about Austin, how would it be to kiss him? His soft lips. "Austin?" i asked. Austin looked up at me. "Yeah?" he asked. "Do you miss Cassidy?" i asked unsure. "I mean, she is... dead." i said "Why?" he asked. "Well, she was your girlfriend right?" i asked. "Naw, she wasn't my girlfriend, i liked Kira..." he said sadly. "Oh..." i mumbled. "Sorry for your loss..." he whispered. "It doesn't matter, i have my family and you." he smiled. Me? He had me? Did he like me? "You are a really good friend" he said. Burrrnnn! I said to myself. I was just friendzoned. "Yep, friends... friends" i said. What was going on with me suddenly. I wasn't falling for Austin was i? That was just impossible, i couldn't fall for him, that wasn't right. We were just...friends. Friends, nothing more, nothing less. Friends, the word couldn't leave my head. "Thinking about something?" Austin asked. I looked at Austin. "Yeah, about all the dead people." i lied. "Oh ok." "So i think it is pretty late, we should get some sleep. " i said. He nodded. We layed down and i closed my eyes. Austins arms wrapped around me and i snuggeled into his chest. Save and Sound.


	11. Chapter 11 Just A Peck?

**Sorry, but i can't update in 2 days, because my friend is staying over in the weekend. So i update sunday... I hope you enjoy my chapter 11 xoxo**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 11 Just A Peck?_

* * *

I thought about Austin, the fact that i like him, the fact that i'm his 'friend.' The fact that i layed in his arms, the fact that i was freaking out in his arms, the fact that i was staring at him for the whole night without getting rest, the fact that he was so gorgeous that i couldn't sleep at all, the fact that he changed the way he acted around me. Really to many facts! It drove me crazy! Made me dizzy, made me blush, made me act stupid, to many mades, really, he had alot of effect on me i realised now. It was morning and he was shirtless again, i had a tanktop on, but i was nervous as hell. After a couple of minuts i heard Austin waking up so i closed my eyes and pretened to be asleep. Well, i tried.

I turned my back to him to stop myself from smling. Now i was with my back against Austins chest. He started to trace his fingers over my back. And i tried hard to not shiver at his move. His finger found my hair and he started to play with it. Twirling it around his finger. His face leaned closer to me and he looked at me from above me. Hovering over me. I tried to not open my eyes. I felt his stare at me. His lips leaned closer, gosh, was he going to kiss me? A part of me started to fangirl, another part of me was afraid that i couldn't pretend to be asleep. He leaned closer till he was so close to my lips.

"You will never know how mutch you mean to me..." he whispered.

Then he kissed my lips softly. I had a hard time to breath, actually, i didn't breath at all. I was frozen, still pretending that i didn't knew he was kissing me. I really thought he was going to give me a peck, but i was wrong. His lips moved on mine, but i didn't dare to move, otherwise he knew that i was awake. After 15 seconds of hard trying to resist him i kissed back. Really slowly, to let him think i woke up because of him kissing me. I put my hand around his neck to depend the kiss. Our lips moved perfect together till we both pulled away because we needed air. I pulled away and breathed hard, eyes widend, on Austin that looked at me in shock. I couldn't say anything. Austin said:

"so i think... that you liked the kiss?" he asked still frozen just like me. I couldn't answer, i only nodded. Not breaking eye contact.

**So maybe you hate me for not updating in 2 days, but i can give you a spoiler, i'm gonna write my own song! **


	12. Chapter 12 Regret

**Sorry i didn't update sunday, i was trying to get some ideas, and i have a week with only tests :( But here it is, chapter 12. With my own song, i hope you all like it!x**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 12 Regret_

* * *

My lips still tingled from the kiss. I pulled myself up and stared at Austin.

"Why did you kiss me?"i asked in shock. It took a while before I had processed what had happened over the last 2 minutes. This was a dream, he had really kissed me?

"Well, I was waking up next to you and you were so cute. I just had to kiss your sleeping face" he blushed. HA-HA, he had to now how hard my heart beat was when he was so close. But apparently he had not noticed anything.

"Did you like it?" I asked quietly.

"Kinda" Austin giggled nervous. I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness.

"I wrote a song for you," Austin said. I smiled.

"Can i hear it?" i asked. Austin nodded and started to sing.

**I know you can't forgive me easy**

**For the things I always said**

**But I wa-ant to let you know**

**There are some things that i regret**

**Like not calling you beautiful all the time a day**

**But instead i gave everything up**

**And now i have to pay**

**I know you can't forgive me easy**

**For the things I always said**

**But I wa-ant to let you know**

**There are some things that i regret**

**Like not making you feel worth to be**

**The one that I can se-e-ee**

**But now i made you thi-i-ink**

**That we aren't meant to be-e-ee**

**I know you can't forgive me easy**

**For the things I always said**

**But I wa-ant to let you know**

**There are some things that i regret**

**But how mutch time i have to say**

**Maybe you think not**

**But i will make... I will make everything okay**

**Oooooohhhh**

**I know you can't forgive me easy**

**For the things I always said**

**But I wa-ant to let you know**

**There are some things that i regret**

**But I wa-ant to let you know**

**There are some things that i regret**

The whole time that he sang i kept my eyes on him. The words were so beautiful. Along with his voice. Before I knew it I had tears in my eyes. This was the sweetest that anyone ever had done. I got up and walked over to Austin. I hugged him and held him firmly against me.

"T-thank you" i sobbed. Austin kissed my hair and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's okay. It's okay now "i whispered back. Not letting him go a bit.

"I hope we can be together one day, that one day that you will forgive me for the way i acted towards you." I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. I came closer to his face and mumbled: "And what if i forgive you now?" i asked.

"Then I'm going to do this." he said. He kissed me again and chuckled against my lips. He pulled away a bit. My face was probably red again.

"And then i am going to ask you a question. Do you want to be my girlfriend? "he asked with hope in his eyes. I nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." i said. I hugged him again and we were both sucked up in another embrace.

"I love your hugs" Austin mumbled in my hair.

"I try" i smiled. I trusted him for 100%. He gave me more butterflies by every touch. Every kiss, every word. He sat down on the bed and patted on his lap. I sat down on his lap and layed my head against his chest. After a couple of minutes in silent i spoke.

"I'm getting tired of sitting here with you." i said eyes closed.

"In that case" he said. I layed down and brought me with him. He hugged me close to his chest and layed the blanket over us. And i fell asleep really fast.

**Tommorow next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13 Sleeping That Mutch

**So, here is another chapter. School is so mutch! Today spent 4 hours on making math, like Whatt Thee Hell! But okay, i found some time to make this chapter! So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 13 Sleeping That Mutch_

* * *

I woke up in the arms of Austin, feeling safe and happy. Because i knew that we were together. I still was worried about the money to go home. In 3 weeks was his sisters birthday, and i didn't knew what would be the price for two planetickets to miami. I stood up from the bed and placed a sweet kiss on his forhead. He opened his eyes and smiled at me weakly.

"Hey" he whispered in a raspy voice.

"Hey Aus, i'm going to work, i will be back at 2." i said.

"Ok, see you later" he said. opening his arms for me for another warm hug.

"Bye" i whispered. We let go of eachother and i slipped into my clothes. I brushed my hair and put on make-up. Within 30 minuts i was ready to go. When i left the bathroom i saw Austin still sleeping. He nuzzled into his pillow with the blanket only covering his legs.

I walked over to him and layed the blanket over him. He groaned quietly but continued sleeping. I walked out of the room and found my way to my job. The hours went slow. I really missed Austin. I mean, i was only with him for a day but i loved his kisses and the way he hugged me. He gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. Eventually it was 2 pm. Finally! I took of my uniform and put on my jacket. With speed i walked over to the room again. To see Austin, seriously, in the same position as 5 hours ago. I walked over to him and layed next to him. Staring at him and softly stroking his hair. After 5 minutes his eyes flew open and he looked at me.

"Is it 2 already?" he asked.

"Yup..." i said.

"Are you that tired? I mean, did you have any sleep tonight." Austin became red.

"W-well..." he stuttered. I now i wanted to know what was going on.

"Austin? Tell me" i said. He sighted and gave in.

"Ok... Don't freak out or anything. But i just thought that you were so cute, so i couldn't sleep, and well. I maybe stared at you for almost the whole night." he said nervous. This time it was my time to blush, but it didn't stop me from kissing him.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" i giggled against his lips.

"You are sweet too you know" he stared at me. Our noses touched and our lips only inges away.

"You know, i never noticed, but you have hazel eyes with a little bit of green" i grinned.

"Yeah, i know, weird right?" he said.

"Nope, very cute actually" i smiled. "Just like you" he mumbled, before he kissed my lips softly.

**So, here it is, chapter 13. Tomorrow more! xoxo**


	14. What Will It Be & Am I Dreaming?

**Ok, this is not a chapter, but a usefull A/N. So i want to know what you want. What do you want to happen in the story?**

**1: They don't have enough money when Austins sisters birthday is.**

**2: Austin finds a job too and they go home earlyer than planned.**

**3: Austin gets a fever so Ally needs to work alone, they just get enough money.**

**4: Ally writes a song and Austin helps her to get over her stagefright, Ally performs the song to get money for a ticket home.**

**So what do you chose? So i'm really excided for this, i hope you all aren't mad at me for not updating. I will give a little spoiler for my next upcoming story!**

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Ally is sick, diagnosed with cancer, Austin as a rockstar visits hospitals. When he meets his biggest fan he is shocked, he just can't leave her, he pays for all the hospitalstuff and makes as mutch possible for her to heal as possible, but can be that enough to safe the life of Ally?**

**So i hope on mutch reviews so i can choose what to do! xxx**


	15. Chapter 14 Perform

**Thanks for all the comments! And i loved all your comments, i will write the song that will come up, maybe with help from someone who wants to help me. Yeah, this means it will be 4. The most chosen by you all. I will think about Austin singing it with Ally as a duet but i'm going to think about it. So here is another chapter and i hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think! And i'm so happy with everyone being so sweet! Okay. I'm going to shut up now :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 14 Perform_

* * *

I molt in his kiss, like the others he gave me. His soft lips moving slowly on mine, bringing me in heaven, this was one of the reasons that i couldn't stay away from him, he also was really sexy, sweet if you got to know him, I'm talking from personal experience. After 2 minuts of kissing we let go of eachother and i hugged him.

"So i asked Bea..." i started.

"Who is Bea?" he asked confused. I let go of him again so it would talk easy.

"My boss, with her son, i think. Dallas" i said.

"Ok, 1: who calls his daughter Bea, and 2: Who the fuck is Dallas? Are you cheating on me already?" he asked pissed. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked confused.

"He is a real competition though, he is 13, so don't you worry, and i said that i wasn't interessed." i finally said.

"So... He was flirting with you, am I right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little, but don't you worry."

"I'm so going to get him!" Austin said angry. I layed my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Austin, Austin! Stop that, and can i continue please, i wasn't finished." i said. Austin sighted but nodded.

"So as I was saying, i asked Bea for the money earlyer and explained why we needed it that mutch. She can give a part of it but it isn't mutch. Sorry but we need more to go on time for your sister. Or you are going to work or I need to work more." i said.

"Or..." Austin started.

"Or...?" i asked.

"Sing something." Austin said.

"What?" i asked.

"Sing something, Adele, Justin Bieber, Kelly Clarkson." he said.

"Ok, Kelly Clarkson." i answered.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid**

"So you like to sing?" Austin asked. I nodded.

"But I have stagefright." i said

"Huh? But you can sing for me." he spoke.

"Yup, but i feel safe with you, and you are my boyfriend." i said Austin smiled at me and kissed my cheek quick.

"So what do you think if i help you with your stagefright problem, and that we perform together with one of your great songs, and then take the money we get for it." he said. My eyes widened.

"How do you know about the songs? Did you read my diary?" i asked. Austin laughed awkwardly.

"Austinn!" I whined. He just smiled at me sweetly. "Sorry." he said with puppy dog eyes. I laughed. He was just too cute!


	16. Chapter 15 Writing A Song

**So thanks for waiting everyone! I know i haven't update very good lately, but i hope to make it up with my full chapter 15!**

_Chapter 15 Writing A Song_

"Yeah yeah your forgiven prince charming" i laugh.

"Great, so about the song!" he said. I nodded.

"I can help you over your stagefright." he said. "Really? How" i asked.

"Ow Ally Dawson i have my ways" he smirked. I raised an eyebrow at the boy infront of me.

"What is that suppost to mean?" i asked.

"You will find out. I want to you write a song, a song about a girl and a boy that fall in love" he said.

"Oke, and then?"

"Just make shure you have a song tomorrow, i will have the rest." he said. With that he ran happy out of the room. Weird, weirder than normal i mean. I will see tomorrow i guess.

I sat down on my bed with a piece of paper and a pen. I started brainstorming, 2 people that fall in love with eachother. Hmm, maybe something with being broken from old love, and starting a new chapter in your life, trying to trust your new love, but sharing your fear with him. Like telling him that you want somebody to hold you and kiss you a million time, with meaning in each kiss. Hmm... It could work... Something like:

**Because the way I see it**

**That he broke my last part**

**And he broke my last chances**

**On a complete fresh new start**

That part would be about my old boy friend, mark. I remember him. I was totally in love with him, he was the perfect boyfriend, kissed you on the cheek, holding your hand and being the sweetest boyfriend ever, but he started to act weird, he didn't call me in weeks and was around girls for a big part. I wasn't that typical jealous girl but I thought it as weird. So one day i followed him, and caught him kissing some blonde girl. He looked at me once and kissed her again. Like what the hell! I was absolutly broken, i didn't eat for days and was so tired but couldn't sleep. He was my first boyfriend and my first love, he never kissed me on the lips actually, but it didn't bother me because I was 14. But still, I didn't tell me mom about it, I was just too ashamed, that I thought he loved me since then I was scared for boys, if the would come to close, or say they liked me, some boys actually said that they liked my but i was scared and pushed them out of my life. For the rest there were some boys calling me worthless and ugly, but i didn't want to believe them, i got a depression when i was just 15. And with help of my father i got out of it. My father saved me from being alone, i used to lock myself up in my room, not wanting to talk to any of my friends. And then there was Austin, before all of this he was a jerk, mean, bullying me. Not wanting to come near me, probably ignoring me the most of the time, and even after all of that shit I trusted him more than anything in my life, because he was the reason i stood here, well. Not that plane crash part, but the part where I could love again, and that was the most beautiful present anyone could give me. He was my Austin now, hopefully forever!

**Tomorrow chapter 16. I have no idea how mutch chapters my story will get, because honestly anything could happen! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 Finishing The Song

_Chapter 16 Finishing The Song_

* * *

I continued to write the song. What i had so far:

**Because the way I see it**  
**That you broke my last part**  
**And you broke my last chances**  
**On a complete new start**

This could be a good start, and then something like this:

**They will stay with a burning passion**  
**Never ever to leave me**  
**But do you feel the same way**  
**Is that fire still burnin strong in your heart**

And then this part again:

**Because the way I see it**  
**That you broke my last part**  
**And you broke my last chances**  
**On a complete new start**

And maybe something like this?

**Left me shattered**  
**But i still love you**  
**I still cling to those happy memories**  
**But you have seemed to let them go**

**Because the way I see it  
That you broke my last part  
And you broke my last chances  
On a complete new start**

And the last part could go like this:

**You can live with the memories**  
**You can push it away**  
**But me, on the other hand**  
**My feelings will stay**

**(this song is written by me and ColorfulCupcake18, thank you for writing this amazing song with me:)) **

I sighted and read the song again, it was good so far but I was dying to know what Austin ment back then. I closed my book and started to mumble the song while I started to make lunch, maybe toast with peanutbutter. I wondered when Austin would be back... Hmmm

**Ok, this is short, but edeting the song was hard, so i want to say something. There will be alot of songs in this story, and i will let you all know when i search for a new one, so byee everyone, i will update tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 17 What Are You Planning?

**So i'm updating early today because i'm going to 'Cathing Fire' of The Hunger Games with my friends :) So here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 17 What Are You Planning?_

* * *

After half an hour of waiting Austin appeared, he had a camera in his hands.

"Is that a camera?" i asked confused. Austin nodded happy.

"Yup" he said.

"And why a camera?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking how I was going to help you, and then I thought, if I would post a video of you singing on youtube you would see that everyone loves your voice. Then you know that you shouldn't be scared and you can sing" he said with a big smile on his face.

"But i don't want to go on youtube!" i whined like a little kid.

"Yeah, but do you want to get over you stagefright or what?"

"Yes" i said.

"So were going to place you on youtube, how is the song going?"

"Good, do you want to hear it?" i asked. Austin nodded. I grabbed my diary and started singing.

**Because the way I see it**

**That you broke my last part**  
**And you broke my last chances**  
**On a complete new start**

**They will stay with a burning passion**

**Never ever to leave me**  
**But do you feel the same way**  
**Is that fire still burnin strong in your heart**

**Because the way I see it**

**That you broke my last part**  
**And you broke my last chances**  
**On a complete new start**

**Left me shattered**

**But i still love you**  
**I still cling to those happy memories**  
**But you have seemed to let them go**

**Because the way I see it**  
**That you broke my last part**  
**And you broke my last chances**  
**On a complete new start**

**You can live with the memories**

**You can push it away**  
**But me, on the other hand**  
**My feelings will stay**

I stopped singing and looked over to Austin who was smiling at me. I blushed.

"And?" i asked suddenly shy.

"I love it! Lets post it!" he said excited.

"Ok, i think i can handle that" i mumbled.

"Ok, so come over here" he motioned to a chair next to him. I walked over to the chair and set down.

"And now?" i asked.

I thought about it.

"Now i'm going to film you from this side, just smile at the camera" he said already turning on the camera. He walked to the other side of the room.

"And start!" Austin said. I nodded and started with the first part.

**Because the way I see it**

**That you broke my last part**

**And you broke my last chances**

**On a complete new start**

Like that we continued the whole song. When Austin said cut I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks!" i whispered. "How can i thank you?" i asked.

"Kiss me!" he said excided. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright then, a kiss." i let go of him and stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds, then i leaned in and kissed him softly. It was just perfect.

**So i liked writing this chapter! See you tomorrow! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 So Mutch Money?

**Hey there everyone! The movie was epic! I slept for 4 hours so i was freaking tired when i got to school but i had fun. So here is the next chapter, i hope you will all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 18 So mutch money?_

* * *

Austin posted the song 1 hour ago, and i started to read the comments people gave me.

_"Great song! And omg, your voice is beautiful!" _I smiled.

_"I wish i could sing like that!" _

_"You're hot babe! And great voice!" _I looked at the name and saw it was from Austin. I laughed.

"Austin!" i shouted, "Yeah?" Austin said suddenly way closer to me. I turned around and hugged him.

"Maybe you're right" i said. "Maybe i have a good voice." i finished.

"Great! We are going to play that song that you wrote in the mall, coming with me?" he asked giving his hand. I took his hand and we walked trough the mall. So mutch people, i got a little scared but pushed myself in doing this, it was for Austin. For Austin, i thought. We walked around till we found the perfect spot.

"Here" he said looking at a empty place in this big city.

We started singing songs together, first my song then pay Phone, and then i started to sing a song i wrote once.

**(this song i wrote all by myself)**

**You thought I was a liar  
But I could just break down  
This way you brought me fire  
When I fell to the ground  
No way that I forgot the things  
A never ending fight  
Like you could live without me  
But I believe you're right  
But I believe you're right**

Just give in already  
And don't show your pain  
Even when you think you're ready  
Your mind will go insane  
With a little thinking  
And with a gentle kiss  
The way that we were linking  
I realise what I had to miss

Austin looked at me in shock, "What?" i asked. "You wrote that?" he asked disbelieved.  
"I wrote it, what do you think?" i asked. "I think it was a awesome song!" Austin looked down and his eyes grew wide.

"What?!" i asked worried. He pointed to the box next to us. "Look at all that money!" he said happy.

And when i looked down i saw something like 500 dollar, 500 freaking dollar for 6 songs! OMG!

**So this was my chapter, i hope you liked it, i'm a little sick from the movie and not getting enough sleep but i had to update this song :D**


	20. Chapter 19 What Now?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the sweet comments again, i love you all! So here is the next chapter, i hope you like it, and sorry that i wrote mutch instead of much. I'm hollands so my english is not perfect :( **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally or anything else**

_Chapter 19 What Now?_

* * *

I picked up the money in shock. Should this be enough' i thought.

"Hey Austin?" I asked turning around. "Do you think this is enough?"

He looked at the money that I was holding now.

"Hmm... Maybe for one planeticket. I think we have enough with 1000 dollar." he said. I nodded. Maybe I could sing just a couple of more songs, but suddenly I had an idea.

"Can you sing?" i asked. Austin nodded. "A little bit, why?" he asked.

"Do you want to sing a song with me?" he nodded again.

"Sure, what song?"

"Do you know payphone?" Austin smiled at me.

"Yup, I like that song, its catchy"

"Ok, lets started" i said motivated.

**Austin:  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
****  
Ally  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down**

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed

Austin:  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

Together:  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Austin:  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Ally:  
You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down  
**  
Austin:  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise**

Together:  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Ally:  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

The whole song we stared at each others eyes, i molt in his embrace when the song was over. We stood there hugging for a couple without noticing the big crowd around us. I just loved the feeling of Austin having is arms around me. It was like a addiction. Every touch made me want to kiss him, every kiss made me want to hold him, and every second without him made me want him even more. Like if you saw it from my point of view. There was a dick, he was mean and cocky. But there was that boy that was sweet and caring. And the weird part was that it was the same boy, but totally different.

We sang some more songs and count the money. This was definitly enough for the planetickets. Austin could see his sister on time, i could be home on time and maybe I could be with Austin more often. Because in this freaking short time I had a feeling like i knew him for 10 freaking years, and my mom said always that if a man could make you feel that way, you should never let him go, love him, care for him and trust him. The 3 most important things in a relationship, even on that young age she thought me all that stuff. Like she knew that the plane would crash, like she knew she would miss half of my life, like she knew that that was her end. But I will always remember her, she will always be in my heart. Safe...

**So I think there will be 3 chapters or something... I hope you liked this chapter! **


	21. Chapter 20 Going Home

**So this chapter is short, but i want to have 2 more chapters so...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 20 Going Home?_

* * *

I had the money in my hands, i counted it over and over to be sure it would be enough, and yes! It was enough. I jumped happily and started packing the stuff. Austin walked into the room and saw me jumping.

"Whats up with you?" Austin said laughing.

"We have enough money!" i yelled en jumped into his arms. He hugged me tight and held me on my waist.

"This is great! I'm going to see my sister on time! Thank you!" he whispered. I pulled away a bit and started into his eyes.

"No, thank you... I don't have stagefright anymore... So i think you already saw me packing. Our flight will go in 2 hours, so go pack your stuff!" i said. Austin jumped up and ran to his stuff. I trew everything in his bag with hurry. In a matter of minuts Austin was ready, but me on the other hand, i was still packing my make-up that i bought in New-York. This place was amazing, really. Austin waited 15 minutes till i was finally ready. We checked out our room and left it clean ofcourse. We called a taxi and were on the airplane just on time. We sat down next to eachother. And i had to admit that i was a little scared, because the last time we were here we had a planecrash. Autin saw and put his arm around me.

"I will protect you" he whispered in my hair. I smiled. But i could remember that the last time we hated eachother so you could say it wasn't exacly ( don't know how to write it) the same. We came in Miami, safe. We had some money left to call another taxi that brought us all the way home. I fell asleep on Austins shoulder. I woke up from Austin shaking me awake.

"We are here" he mumbled when he kissed my cheek.

"Ok" i smiled softly. He opened the door for me like a gentleman he was. We walked over to the door and he knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, who i think was his mother.

**Almost the last chapter tomorrow! :o**


	22. Chapter 21 Hello

**Hey! Thanks for all the sweet comments, tomorrow will be the lost chapter! :( but there won't be more chapters or another story based on this, sorry. I just don't like them. I think when a story is done, it is done. But here is chapter 21 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally or anything**

_Chapter 21 Hello_

* * *

The womans eyes filled with fresh tears and she hugged Austin like there was no tomorrow.

"My baby!" she cried.

"My baby is back!" Austin looked awkward at me but I pushed him forward to let him know that he needed to hug her back. Eventually he hugged her back and I smiled. But suddenly I saw a little girl standing behind Austin mother, in a pj with a teddybear in her arms. It looked like she just woke up.

"Who is there mommy?" the little girl asked. Austins mom let go of Austin and stepped aside.

"Austin is back sweety" she smiled at her daughter. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped in his arms.

"Austy! I missed you so mutch!" She began to cry and i swear i saw tears in Austins eyes. This was just the sweetest thing ever.

"I missed you too sis, so mutch! I love you" he said. Austin picked his sister up fully and helt her close to him.

"Mom, sorry I was gone for that freaking long time, the plane from school had a crash, and I knew that I promised to call but I couldn't find a way. I'm so sorry" Austin said.

"It's alright, i'm happy that you're back. And who is this lovely lady that you brought with you?" she asked suddenly looking over at me. I blushed a deep shade of red. I shook her hand.

"Well, hello... I'm Austins...friend" I said, i didn't know if Austin was ashamed of me or something. Austin put his arm around me.

"Girlfriend" he corrected while he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him.

"Such a pretty girl Austin, shes a keeper! Perfect! Do you want to eat dinner with us sweety?" she asked.

"Sorry, but i need to see my father and brother first, maybe another time." i said.

"Ok, its alright. Maybe a next time." she said.

"I will take you home" Austin said. He let go of his sister and walked with me to his car. Wo! He had his own car, freaking awesome!

"Thanks" i giggled. We sat down and I put my seatbells on.

"I hope my father isn't mad at me or something" I said while Austin started the car.

"I don't think so you've been gone for like 2 weeks without a call from school or anyone. That just would be rude. You show me the way?" he asked. I nodded. The ride was pretty short, I didn't realise that we lived so close to eachother. After 5 minuts i stood in front of my house. I knocked and the door opened right then. Before i knew my brother had my in his arms spinning me around.

"I thought you were dead Ally! DEAD! I'm so happy!" he shouted happy but in shock. I laughed.

"I missed you too" i wrapped my arms around him and hugged him until i remember that Austin was here.

"This is Austin, my boyfriend" I said.

"Hey bro" my brother said.

"Welcome to the family" he laughed. Austin laughed and shook his hand.

"Thanks" Austin said.

"Where is dad?" I asked.

"Well, he is at work now, but i think that he will be pretty happy when he hears that you are ok, so i would call him now" he said. I nodded and grabbed my phone, ready to call my dad.

**I think this was a pretty good chapter, please say what you think! **


	23. Chapter 22 Boyfriend

**Hey everyone! Last chapter already, no sequel, sorry. But my next story will come in 2 days:**

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Ally is sick, diagnosed with cancer, Austin as a rockstar visits hospitals. When he meets his biggest fan he is shocked, he just can't leave her, he pays for all the hospitalstuff and makes as mutch possible for her to heal as possible, but can be that enough to safe the life of Ally?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own this last chapter of Far Away**

_Chapter 22 My Boyfriend_

* * *

I sat nervous on the couch with the phone in my hand, Austin and my brother staring at the phone.

"Are you going to call him or what?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, i'm just a little nervous, thats all." i said. I dailyed the number and waited for my father to awnser. I waited for a moment. Suddenly he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey dad! I'm back, sorry, there was a plane crash and the mobiles were dead, i stranded in New York with that asshole Austin." i grinned when Austin glared at me playfully.

"And then we booked an hotel, and now he is my boyfriend" he finished fast.

"Calm down sweety! I was worried sick about you! But hoo! Boyfriend? That Austin guy that bullied you?" he asked.

"Sorta, but he is really a sweetheart dad." i said.

"Ok, and you didn't have sex right?" he asked. I blushed and looked at the smirking Austin beside me.

"N-no" i said. Why did he want to know? My life was private! Gosh. Fathers just didn't understand.

"Ok, well... I will be home soon, so i will see you toningt honey! Maybe around 11. But i hope you will sleep by then, your boyfriend can sleep next to you if you promise sleep only. Understand?"

"Yes dad" i laughed. " kisses" he said. I hung up and looked beside me to see the two boys laughing their ass off.

"What?!" i asked confused. Not knowing why they were laughing that hard.

"Dad asked you about sex HAHA... So funny dude!" "Ok, it wasn't that funny." i said trying to hold in a chuckle. I needed to admit, it was pretty funny if you thought about it.

"No, the best part was you blushing like some tomato" my brother said. I slapped his arm angry, i tried to slap him again but Austin stopped me.

"I think it is cute Alls" he whispered in my ear. I smiled shyly. He kissed my lips softly. Our lips moved perfectly together.

"Get a room will you!" my brother said disgusted.

"Just shut up, like you don't do this with your girlfriend, just leave by yourself" i said before i kissed Austin again.

"Not around you, shees, your back for like 15 minuts and i already want to leave" i laughed at him.

"Well, i think we need to get a room Austin" i smirked. He nodded laughing at me and we walked over to my room. I had a really girly room, pink stuff and posters of hot guys, duhh! I'm a girl, what did you expect? I layed down on my bed beside Austin. Feeling safe. He holded me close to him and kissed my forhead while he stroke my hair softly. I felt just so lucky with a friend, and boyfriend like him. I felt so safe, like no one could hurt me when i was with him. Like a wall that no one could break trough. Like my hero, my boyfriend. It got me really sleepy, Austin stroking my hair and singing pay phone in my ear. My eyes became heavy and i closed my eyes, falling in a deep sleep, next to my boyfriend.

**THE END!  
So i hope you enjoyed my story! Till the next one in 2 days xoxo**


End file.
